odoritefandomcom-20200214-history
J-POP Summit
J-POP Summit, hosted by non-profit organization SUPERFROG Project, is a Japanese cultural festival held in San Francisco, California. Introduced in 2011, J-POP Summit hosts an annual Odottemita Dance Contest to celebrate odottemita culture. Entrants submit their audition videos online, and a set number of finalists (usually 7-9) are chosen to perform onstage at the event. Featured celebrity judges over the years have been Kozue Aikawa and Ikura (2011), TOKYO GIRLS' STYLE (2014), and FES☆TIVE (2015). 'Concept' J-POP Summit promotes Japanese pop culture and subcultures in Northern California featuring Japanese celebrities and interactive promotions. "By introducing the latest in Japanese music, fashion, film, art, games, tech-innovations, anime, food, as well as niche subcultures, the festival has become a landing platform for new trends from Japan." -J-POP SummitStatement by J-POP Summit 'History' J-POP Summit began as a small free festival in Japan Town. As its popularity rises, J-POP Summit has evolved into a larger paid event with featured Japanese music performances, interactive contests, and Japanese fashion pop-up shops. From 2011 to 2014, the finalists performed on an outdoor stage. In 2015, the festival moved to an indoor venue, featuring an indoor stage equipped with various lighting and screens. Date & Location # 2011.07.19 San Francisco Japan Town Peace Plaza # 2012.07.25 San Francisco Japan Town Peace Plaza # 2013.07.27-28 San Francisco Japan Town Peace Plaza # 2014.07.19 San Francisco Japan Town Peace Plaza # 2015.08.08 San Francisco Fort Mason Center Affiliated Dancers 2011 = Judges # Kozue Aikawa # Ikura Finalists # Kokoro No Ichigo # Kayla # Dear # Cherry (2nd place) # Jessica # Simon # Heidi # Claire & Jessica # Kat # Hinamori # Katrina # Tiffany (1st place) # Sydney # Ami |-| 2012 = Judges # Tiffany # VocalektVisions Tempo-P # Mary Sano # Kylee # Michelle Finalists # Angela & Kat # Heidi # Sakura & Hannah # Hinamori (2nd place) # There Will Be Caek # Zippy # Niki & Simon # Florence (1st place) # Resa Chiic & Storoviluntis # Yuuka |-| 2013 = MC # Stephen Chun Judges # Tiffany # Florence Solo Finalists # Hinamori # Charmie Kitty # AoiKatori # Lychii # In-V3rse (2nd place) # Butters (1st place) # Axe # friskie Group Finalists # Dream Cafe (1st place) # Bitter Punch (2nd place) # There Will Be Caek |-| 2014 = MC # Olivia Speranza Judges # TOKYO GIRLS' STYLE Finalists # Mugen Squid Squad # Butters (1st place) # eMpiRe # Tokyo Extreme Choreography (3rd place) # z.K # CLUB LOLLIPOP (2nd place) # Masq3rade # Dream Cafe # Eri |-| 2015 = MC # Stephen Chun Judges # Butters # FES☆TIVE Solo Finalists # Florence # BEE # Jyuke (1st place) # Eri Group Finalists # Jyuumily # CLUB LOLLIPOP # MasDream # eMpiRe (1st place) List of Winning Performances Gallery Heidi jpop summit 2012.JPEG Heidi performs at jpop summit 2012.JPEG Aoikatori backstage jpop summit 2013.jpg Aoikatori photoshoot jpop summit 2013.jpg Butters photoshoot jpop summit 2013.jpg Florence performs at jpop summit 2013.jpg Florence judging you.jpg Florence and axe perform childish war jpop summit 2014.jpg Florence with axe backstage jpop summit 2014.jpg Ris jpop summit 2014.jpg Jpop summit end pose empire.jpg Butters wins jpop summit festival 14.jpg Butters jpop summit 14.jpg Jpop summit group pose.jpg Kevin Frates winning.jpg Vincent Samaco Flo Iris.jpg Vincent Samaco eMpiRe announced as winner.jpg Empire looking towards the future.jpg Trivia *In 2014, the festival attracted 120,000 atendees two days External Links * Official Website Category:Events Category:Competition Events